A Nobodies Neverland
by Twilightheart12343
Summary: Roxas is sent on his first mission alone in Organization Thirteen.  Neverland shouldn't be a hard world to start off on, right?


Hiya people! I do not own anything in the game Kingdom Hearts or in the movie Peter Pan. This is a fan made story and nothing belongs to me! Okay? So have fun reading!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
A Nobodies Neverland**

There was only one way to say it, but Roxas would never admit it aloud.

He. Was. Scared.

He was being sent on his first solo mission. In the month he had been in the Organization he had always been with Axel or Demyx on a mission. Of course Demyx never helped much but he was a good friend and it was nice to have someone with you when you were in another world you were unfamiliar with. He walked to the superiors office and knocked gently on the door.

"Come in." was the response he got and with a lump forming in his thought he walked in. Xemnas, the superior and number one of the organization, was sitting at his desk filling out what seemed to be paperwork. "Roxas, your mission will be simple today seeing as it's your first one without a partner." He shuffled through his papers and pulled out one reading it over. "You will be going to Neverland to check on the state of things there. The instructions to get there and the details for the mission are on here." He handed the paper to Roxas and went back to his paperwork. "Report back to me when you are finished."

"Yes sir." Roxas replied hastily and quickly shuffled out of the office. He looked over the paper and laughed. "That shouldn't be too hard, right?" The only thing that proved to be difficult was the part where he had to portal to Neverland. He hadn't exactly gotten the portals down yet. He had tried to portal to Twilight Town to watch the sunset with Axel and Demyx once and he ended up in the underworld running from Cerberus for hours before Axel came and saved him. Needless to say that was not the best day of his non-life. So he went in search of his best friend. Axel would portal him there without telling right? He could portal himself back, just not there. He walked into the living room to find Axel and Demyx playing cards with Luxord, and obviously loosing. He walked up to them and watched the game for a minute over Demyx's shoulder before he decided to speak. "Hi Demyx."

The blond musician all but jumped out of his chair as he turned around to look at Roxas. "God Roxas, don't do that!" Demyx grumbled as Axel and Luxord laughed.

Roxas grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He stared at Axel. "Axel I need a favor."

Axel turned his attention away from his cards to look at his little blond friend. "What is it?"

"I need help portaling."

"To where?" Luxord asked his eyes never leaving his treasured cards.

"Neverland." Roxas answered.

"Okay." Axel waved his hand and a black portal opened behind him. Roxas looked at Axel strangely. In his short time in Organization Thirteen he had never known Axel to give in so easily to a request without a bribe or promise of something.

"Where does it go?" Roxas asked with caution. "If that thing goes to the underworld I will not be happy when I get back... _IF_ I get back." He shuddered at the thought of having to deal with Cerberus again.

Axel looked falsely shocked. "Me? Do some thing like that? Why Roxas I'm hurt!"

"Not as hurt as you will be if this goes where I think it does..." Roxas trailed off as he entered the portal and it shut behind him. Demyx looked at Axel questionably.

"Did that _really_ go to Neverland?"

"Yes, yes it did. But he didn't specify where he wanted to go in Neverland."

"So where does it go? If he falls off that clock tower and dies we all know it was your fault." Demyx said leaning back in his seat.

"He won't die. Receive a horrible concussion? Maybe but he won't die." Axel explained. "Now back to our game."

Roxas stepped out of the portal to see white snow everywhere. He had only taken one step before he slipped grabbing hold of the chimney to stay on the roof.

Wait..._ROOF_?

He looked down to see he really was on the third story of a building. A house by the look of it. 'Axel is so dead.' Was the only thing repeating in Roxas' mind when he noticed a small light under him. He looked directly under him to see a boy in a green outfit that looked like it was made out of leaves. He was looking through a window apparently listening to something. It was then Roxas noticed, the boy wasn't standing on the roof or the window sill or anything at all. The boy was flying. Roxas let out a small gasp and soft as it was, the boy heard it and his head shot up to see Roxas looking right at him. He looked scared at first but once he saw how young Roxas was he relaxed and flew up to greet him.

"Hi," The boy said brightly once he had landed on the roof with Roxas, "I'm Peter, Peter Pan."

"I'm Roxas." He stared at Peter uncertain if he should be talking to him or not. This was actually his first interaction with anything, well, alive. Heartless and Nobodies weren't alive just existing so he wasn't sure what to do.

Peter looked at him confused. "Roxas what? Don't you have a last name?"

"Just Roxas." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't remember my last name."

"Oh," Peter looked confused now, "Well that's a weird thing to forget." He scratched the side of his head as if he were thinking.

"Yea, umm..." Roxas looked at Peter's feet to see he was a few inches off the ground again. "How do you do that?"

"Do what? Forget your last name? Well how am I supposed to know? You did it." He stared at Roxas strangely.

Roxas looked up at him, for some reason he didn't want this boy to be angry with him. "What? Oh no I mean how are you...um...flying?" He looked sheepishly at the ground. 'That was such a strange thing to say.'

"Oh is that all?" Peter laughed flying higher in the air. "It's not hard at all! All you have to do is think about something real happy, and up you go!" As if to demonstrate his point he flew high over the house in circles before stopping in front of Roxas. He stopped right in front of his face as if he was telling him a secret. "But there is one other thing that you need to do before you can fly. Otherwise everyone could do it and that would be no fun!"

"What else do you have to do?" Roxas asked. He hopped it wasn't something bad. He wanted to fly. Heck every child should want to fly it's normal right? And Roxas was still a child wasn't he?

"All you need is dust." Peter said with a smile he turned and whistled loudly. "Tink, can you come here?"

Roxas could almost feel his eye twitch. "Dust?"

"Yea pixie dust. From my fairy Tinkerbell." He turned and continued to search for her.

"Fairy? But there's no such thing as fair-mumf." The end of Roxas' sentence was cut off due to Peter. Before he had finished Peter had rushed over and slapped a hand over his mouth, silencing him before he could complete his sentence.

Peter seemed scared and angry at the same time. He was floating right in front of Roxas, so close in fact that their noses were almost touching. "Don't say that! Don't ever say that!" He looked at Roxas' eyes and his confusion must have been apparent because Peter continued his explanation a bit calmer. "Every time someone says that a fairy somewhere drops down dead. Okay?" Roxas nodded under Peter's hand and Peter let go. "And I shall never find her if she's dead. Oh here she comes now." He pointed at a small orb of light coming at them. It came up to Peter and flew around his head. He caught her in his hands and held her over Roxas' head. He shook her around until golden sparkles fell off her and onto Roxas. They didn't fall off him though they seemed to stick to his skin, or even go under the skin into him. It felt wonderful.

"Okay now what?" Roxas looked eagerly at Peter wanting badly to be able to fly like Peter.

Peter smiled at him trying not to laugh. "I already told you, Think about something happy. One of the happiest things in your world. And the happy thoughts lift you off the ground and into the air!" He laughed and did a back flip in the air and flew off to the tower.

"Hey, wait for me!" Roxas jumped off the ground a few times but he only hovered a few inches off the ground. "Why can't I do it? Maybe I don't have a happy enough thought?" Roxas shut his eyes and tried to remember something, anything. Nothing in his short nobody life was really happy enough to lift him. Maybe a memory from his somebodies life could work. If he only had any. He had shown up in the organization with no memories at all of his previous life. Just nothing. He could try though. He thought hard and tried to find anything. Suddenly a face appeared in his vision. It was a girl with wine red hair and big purple eyes. She was laughing and running down a beach after her friends. She was beautiful. She looked familiar, who could she be? Well whoever she was Roxas would have to thank her for suddenly popping into his head at that moment because when Roxas opened his eyes he saw he was far off the ground above the roof and flying. He flew after Peter quickly as they talked and flew around for hours. As it started to get late Peter explained that he needed to go back home to his 'star'?

"_Where_ is your home? On a _star_?" Roxas asked completely confused.

"Neverland, it's the second star to the right and you keep flying until morning." He pointed to a star in the sky and started off towards it and motioned for Roxas to follow. When he realized that he wasn't coming he flew back to Roxas. "Don't you want to come? Neverland is the best place ever! You can play around on the islands and in the caves. You can visit the Indians and the mermaids or fight with the pirates. And no adults are allowed in Neverland to tell you what to do. But the best part of Neverland is that You never grow up, you get to be a kid forever! You'll love it so come on!" He pulled on Roxas' arm to bring him but Roxas pulled the other way.

"I can't Peter. I have to go back to my world. I wouldn't belong in Neverland, at least not permanently..."

Roxas smiled up at him from his seat on top of the clock tower. "I'll never grow up anyway."

Peter stared at him. "What? Why?"

"I'll tell you some other time, okay?" Roxas asked hoping that his friend wouldn't leave him.

Peter smiled, "Yea, and you can come to visit Neverland some other time right?"

"Sure." Roxas said nodding his head. "I promise."

Peter started to fly off. "Okay see ya later!" He waved back at Roxas. "C'mon Tink!" Tinkerbell flew up and they both flew away to Neverland. Roxas smiled and opened a dark portal to go back to his own home.

Axel, Demyx, and Luxord had finished their card game hours ago and Demyx then proceeded to pace around the living room waiting for the youngest member of the organization to come back. "Axel! Are you happy? You've killed him. He's never coming back and it's all your fault!" Demyx actually looked close to tears worrying about Roxas.

Axel from his spot on the couch looked at Demyx. "Dem," He sighed," For the last time. I. DID. NOT. KILL. ROXAS. He is fine. I bet he'll be back any minute now." A black portal opened on the other side of the room and Axel got up to see better. "See? I told ya."

Roxas stepped out of the portal to see Axel and Demyx still in the living room where he left them. His eyes settled on Axel. He remembered how he was the reason Roxas ended up on the roof of a London home and almost fell off. Meeting Peter in the process. "Axel!" He yelled and started to walk towards him. Axel backed up a little.

"Your gana get it now."Demyx teased.

Roxas suddenly broke into a run and jumped onto Axel throwing his arms around his neck and hugging the living daylights out of him. "Oh, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!!" he chanted over and over before running off to who knows where in the castle. Leaving a very confused Axel and Demyx behind.

They just watched him run off in silence for a while before Demyx turned to Axel and pointed and accusing finger at him. "I told you! He fell on his head and how he has brain damage! are you happy?"

All Axel could do was stare confusingly at Demyx and try to figure out what had happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, this was my first story EVER! I have never written anything not assigned in school before so please R&R with constructive criticism, ways I could improve my writing, tell me if I should never write again, or just comment on how it was in general. Thanks for reading!

Twilightheart


End file.
